That was close
by Crookedlove
Summary: Jackie/Hyde One-shot: Jackie and Hyde get caught, again! Well, almost ;)
1978

12:01pm

Eric Forman's Basement

…..

"I can't watch the price is right again, I just can't!" Hyde complains from his spot on the couch. Jackie, who is seated next to him, cuddles closer into his side.

"Oh god not another old lady." She adds before realization dawns on her. A small smile graces her lips as she glances over to Hyde.

"You know…" She begins, playing with the buttons of his shirt. "-We had this exact conversation the day everyone found out about us." Her eyes cast down to her dress, "And I was wearing this exact dress too." She grins.

Hyde gives her a smirk, the memory of their first summer together playing in his head. He remembers what it felt like kissing her again so long after their first date fiasco.

"You know, that does sound familiar, but I think-" He pushes her down gently, resting his body atop hers. "That we were in this very position."

"And I believe-"Jackie adds, lifting her legs and crossing them around his waist, her hands gently playing with his messy curls. "-That we were also doing this…" She says as she cranes her head to the side and brushes her lips against his.

Hyde smiles into the kiss before running his tongue across her bottom lip. Jackie lets out a soft moan, allowing him entrance. The kiss quickly turns from gentle to rough and messy as both teens quickly get lost in the feel of each other. Hyde bites her lower lip before kissing his way to her jawline and then down to her neck. He nips and sucks on her smooth ivory flesh.

"Mhmm Steven…" Jackie tugs at his curls, loving the little growls he lets out when she does so.

As the kiss continuous to grow with more intensity Hyde begins to grind his hips against hers. Jackie's breath catches in her throat when she feels his hardness press into her. Her hand snakes between their bodies and she cups him through his jeans, giving him a small squeeze. Hyde moans into her ear, having her small hand around his length, even over clothes, always drove him mad. He kisses her neck with more force, finding her sweet spot as he does so.

Jackie quickly works his zipper down and reaches to grab him in his boxers. Her hand wraps around his cock and she begins to pump her fist up and down.

"Ugh…Jackie…" Hyde groans, his hips bucking against her hand when she squeezes him. His mouth is on hers again, their tongues dancing with each other.

When she squeezes again he can't take it anymore, Hyde roughly grabs her hand away from it and brings it above her head along with her other. His other hand reaches between their bodies and pushes her underwear to the side. He grabs his length and brushes it against her core before swiftly pounding into her. His thrusts start of slow and steady as they both find a rhythm with each other.

"Ah Steven..OH STEVEN!" She cries out as he begins pumping harder into her. Her muscles contract against him, as she bites the crook of his neck to keep quiet. Each passing thrust begins to become harder than the last, rougher than the last until she's seeing stars and can't keep her voice down anymore.

That's as far as they manage to go when they hear it.

Footsteps.

 _Heading towards the basement._

All movement stops as they hear the voices of their friends coming closer and closer.

"Fez for the last time, you can't bribe a girl into bed with candy." Donna looks at him, exasperated.

"But-But how else do I get the American girls to sleep with me?"

"Well because you're foreign it's going to be a lot harder than for say me." Kelso chirps in, giving his buddy a pat on the shoulder.

"Aye no." Fez says, a dejected look on his face.

Eric sighs in bemusement as he opens the door to the basement.

Hyde, not having time to think of a better plan, quickly pulls Jackie onto his lap, her dress falling around them, hiding the fact that they were still connected.

The four teens gather into the basement. Donna chooses to take the chair to the right of the group while Kelso sits next to Jackie and Hyde, with Fez sitting on his other side. Eric decides to occupy Hyde's chair.

"Why do you two look so sweaty and guilty?" Fez asks as he gives the couple an accusing look.

When the couple fails to supply an answer Fez looks at them in horror.

"Did you eat my candy you sons of bitches!?"

"What candy" They say in unison.

Fez looks at them again, he grows nervous when he realizes that they didn't know about the candy.

"Candy? Who said anything about candy haha…I will be in the garage…" He states before quickly leaving the room.

"You two do look pretty sweaty though" Eric states as he eyes the couple eerily.

"It's just so hot in here, Hyde quickly says.

Eric makes a face at the pair. "If it's so hot then why are you sitting on him like that?"

"Because I love my Puddin pop and no amount of heat can drive us apart." Jackie states matter of factly.

Steven, impressed that she's still able to talk while he's still fully engulfed in her, kisses her shoulder lightly.

"Hey Jackie can you pass me the magazine on the table?" Donna asks.

Jackie stays still for a moment, moving forward slightly towards the magazine. She didn't know if she would be able to hold in her moan as she felt Steven twitch within her. Not being able to take it, she stops moving and throws a seething glare towards Donna.

"Why can't you grab it yourself you lumberjack." She states, her cheeks hot and her breath shaky. Donna, Eric and Kelso give her odd looks.

"UGH FINE." She screams before moving forward swiftly and grabbing the magazine. Hyde's length is almost completely out of her by this point, save for his tip, and as soon as she throws the magazine towards Donna she sits back onto him roughly, his cock re-plunging into her core.

Jackie lets out a small groan and Hyde hisses in his seat, laying his forehead on the back of her shoulder. He felt like he was about to bust at any moment, being restrained inside her like this.

Kelso looks at the couple for a moment, "What's wrong with you guys, you're both so, so twitchy." He states before adding, "And that's Eric's job." He grins at his friend across the room before standing and shouting, "BURN!"

Eric throws him a menacing look.

Jackie and Hyde sit uncomfortably in their seat, growing impatient each passing second their friends are there with them. The foursome has gone into their own discussion about how Kelso had managed to glue his hand to his face earlier that day and while trying to remove it he managed to glue his other hand to his face too.

Hyde leans over to whisper in her ear, "How are we gonna get out of this one doll?"

Jackie bites her lower lip, if only his cock would just stop its damn twitching within her she would be able to focus more clearly.

Hyde looks at her with amusement when he sees she's trying to suppress another moan. Looks like he'd have to be the one to think of a way out. Ha. That was funny he thought. He wasn't capable of doing much thinking right now, what with all the blood leaving his head and going down south.

Just as he was about to whisper something else the room goes quiet when Kitty shouts from up the stairs.

"Lunch is ready!" she states and so Eric, Donna, and Kelso quickly stand and begin herding towards the stairs. They stop mid-way and look back at the couple who is still firmly planted to their seat.

"Are you guys coming?" Donna questions.

"Oh uh, we'll be there in a second, I just um I just gotta talk to Steven in private for a moment." Jackie pipes up, her head still facing the T.V instead of her friend.

The foursome look amongst each other, confused glances being passed around before they decide not to bother, this wouldn't be the first time Hyde and Jackie acted weird around them after all.

As soon as the last of the footsteps were heard Jackie quickly lifts herself off of Hyde and squeaks in embarrassment.

"That was so close! My heart is pounding!"

"Hahahahahah!" Hyde breaks out into laughter.

"Steven, how are you laughing right now? Do you know how bad it would have been if-" He shuts her up with a kiss before throwing her over his shoulder and making his way towards his room.

"Wait, you wanna finish? After all that you still have it in you to continue?" Jackie asks in bewilderment.

When she's tossed down onto his bed she looks up at the smirk he's throwing at her.

"OH Steven, you are so bad!" She giggles as he climbs on top of her and pulls her into another searing kiss.

Needless to say, they were late to lunch.

The End ;)


End file.
